


Who Do You Fight For

by AndreaRoseW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Goblins, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Lord Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Other, Pre-Hogwarts, Sirius Black is Lord Black, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding, greater good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaRoseW/pseuds/AndreaRoseW
Summary: On October 31st, 1982 Amelia Bones celebrated the 1-year anniversary of the Boy-Who-Lived along with the rest of the Wizarding World. On November 1st, 1982, she received a letter letting her know it was all a lie. Who did the letter come from and what did they mean there is a difference between the Greater Good and what is right. Will Amelia be able to do what they request of her.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Amelia Bones
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, so let me explain why I am starting a new story. If you have read my two other prominent works, "Muggle-Born Adoption, and Pure-Blood Daughter," you know that my family and I are going through a lot right now. I must admit I cannot work on those two stories as I feel like they are connected to my father. It's like they need to stay in limbo while my father is in Medical Limbo, I don't even know if it makes sense, but for anything I was working on during the time my father's health went south, I just can't touch. I don't know why; I'm not a doctor, but it's like a Mental Grief Block. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has sent words of encouragement, and I want you guys to know I still have the outline for Muggle-Born Adoption and Pure-Blood Daughter. They will not be abandoned.
> 
> I have found that I can work on new projects. So please see this new story I have been working on. I have a few chapters written, so I will be updating every week or two weeks, depending on how busy life gets. 
> 
> Thank you again for all the support!

_November 1st, 1982_

Amelia Bones sat back at her desk, staring at the letter and the wrapped package. The contents of the letter rocked her to her magical core. A part of her hoped and prayed that this was some sick joke, but the investigator in her new whoever wrote this letter told the truth. And the fact itself scared her. The timing of it all was perfect, so to say.

Yesterday was the 1st anniversary of The Potter's death and Harry Potter becoming the boy who lived. It's also been a year since anyone had seen the young boy due to Dumbledore's assurances that he was safe.

She picked up the letter once more and read, checking to see if she overlooked any important details the first time.

_Dear Ms. Bones,_

_I write this letter to inform you that I am a friend, but I cannot yet reveal my identity. One year after the wizarding world, was seemingly saved from he who must not be named. I write to tell you that this is a lie. He is not gone. Not in the sense the ministry has so wrongfully, if not gleefully admitted. Ms. Bones, do you know what a Horcrux is? I would suggest someone who has only done what is right would never look into this type of magic. It is a dark piece of magic that should not exist, something that is a blight itself against magic. a Horcrux holds a portion of the caster's soul so that the caster may be immortal like. This was his greatest goal; his biggest fear was death. As proof I know what I'm talking about, in the package that I have attached to this letter, the Journal, is a Horcrux, I will not tell you who it was stolen from, but I can tell you where to find others._

_I want to reaffirm that while I cannot reveal my identity, my allegiance is to the downfall of he who must not be named and the righting of great wrongs spearheaded by someone you know who believes in the Greater Good, not what is right. I will not name that person yet until I know you believe what I write. _

_To learn how to kill a Horcrux, you need to trust the Goblins of Gringotts. As much as the British Wizarding World would like to believe they are above all other magical creatures, there is a lot we do not know. A Horcrux cannot be killed by just any means; it must be destroyed in the ceremony that only a Goblin can perform to ensure the dark magic does not corrupt the rest of magic. Once you inform the Goblins about a Horcrux, they will be duty-bound to search and destroy all others, and only they have the magic to do so. I will state there is a wizard alive right now who knows the existence of these Horcruxes. I know this Wizard is aware that Goblins can aid in this fight, but due to their astonishing hubris and their fight for their Greater Good, they refuse to use methods in which they will not receive the glory. Goblins will ensure the existence of these Horcruxes will never reach public knowledge, thus there will be no glory to have._

_Here is the list of the Horcruxes and their locations that I promised; I believe he has only created 5 before that fateful night in Godric’s Hollow but I only know where three others are located, besides the Journal now in your possession._

  * _Slytherin's Locket - Grimmauld Place, the house-elf Kreacher was tasked by his master to destroy it, but he is not powerful enough._
  * _Hufflepuff's Cup - located in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, the goblins will be extremely disappointed to know they were housing a dark object._
  * _A Ring that belongs to Slytherin - located in the ruins of the Gaunt household._



_I do wish that I could reveal the last location, but I am not aware of where he hid it._

_Now I know that once you take this Journal to Gringotts and confirmed my story and confirmed the other Horcruxes' information, you will be more willing to address my next request, Sirius Black._

_I believe that Sirius Black is innocent. He undertook the Godfather oath for young Harry Potter, and as you and I both know, that oath would block him from doing anything that would harm the young Potter boy. I am also privy to the knowledge that he was not their secret keeper; to protect his best friend, his brother James, they put Peter as a secret keeper knowing the world would believe it was Sirius. That leads me to this next statement that Peter Pettigrew is still alive; it took me a while to find him, almost a year, to be exact. He is living in his Animagus form, a rat, in the home of Arthur Weasley unbeknownst to him or his family._

_I would suggest visiting there under the guise of a friendly visit for tea, the Weasley family, would never knowingly grant sanctuary to a death eater._

_Once it is confirmed that Peter Pettigrew is alive and can verify the story that he was the secret keeper, Sirius Black will need to be released from his cell with a full pardon. There are actions he must take to right wrongs, but it cannot happen until he is freed, and his name is cleared._

_I must make this clear, you cannot let the Prophet or anyone outside your trusted circle uncover your actions until Peter is in custody and the truth has been taken from him. The Weasleys will need to be held under an Unbreakable Vow stating they cannot in any form divulge your visit and what happened to anyone until you provide the permission. I mean No One._

_I fear if word gets out of your efforts, there will be people who will be against the truth due to the Greater Good, and you will not be consider their friend. I must stress that you use Aurors **you** trust, not those that are just trustworthy, not those who have allegiances to the Greater Good. _

_Remember to be wary of those who care more about the Greater Good than what is right. The Greater Good serves one man. What is right serves all._

_Last, please do not worry about the next steps, when the time is right, or I feel you are lost, I will send you another letter._

_Your Servant._

Amelia place the letter down and weighed its words again. She knew she would have to act on the words. She would be a fool not to, but there is also the question, who was the man who cared more about the Greater Good than what was right.

She had a feeling she knew who it was, and if she was right, she needed to be careful.

She stood from her desk and threw on her cloak and placed the letter and the journal still wrapped in its package in a pocket. She walked out her door and told her secretary she needed to run a quick errand at Gringotts, and she would be back shortly.

There was no time to waste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of being friendly, and I really like this chapter, I’m deciding to give you the second chapter today as well! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

November 1st, 1982

Amelia wrapped her cloak around her as she walked up the steps. She knew no one would be watching her in the sense that she was doing something out of the ordinary. She was a Witch going to Gringotts to make a withdrawal from her account like she had done a million times before.

She would go up to the first available teller and ask to speak to her account manager privately. Again, this was nothing out of the ordinary. She had done this on multiple occasions before.

She nodded and waved to people she knew and walked up to the first open teller; it was a younger goblin operating it.

"I'm here to speak to the Bones Account manager." She said in a calm voice. "In private."

The Goblin nodded and shuffled a few papers. "Understood, Private Room 5 is available. Nagnok will join you shortly. I will lead the way." The Goblin came down from his booth and started towards the private rooms.

Amelia followed behind him, careful to make sure her demeanor was as usual as possible. The Goblin led them down a back hallway away from the prying eyes of the lobby. He made a few twists and turns before stopping in front of the door.

"Here you are." He said, opening the door for her. "Will you require any refreshments while you wait."

"No," Amelia answered, walking in. The room was just large enough for a 6-foot table, and four chairs set around it. She was fairly sure by the end of this meeting, they may require a bigger room, but she couldn't be sure how they would handle her information. "Thank you."

If the Goblin was shocked at her appreciation, he did not show it, instead waited for her to cross the room and take a seat before he closed the door.

Amelia took the package out of her cloak pocket and placed it on the table. Once Nagnok arrived, there would be no time to waste. She did not have to wait long until the door opened again, and Nagnok walked in.

"Ms. Amelia Bones," Nagnok greeted, "How may I assist you." He took a seat across from her.

Amelia took a breath, "I'm not quite sure how to start this, but I must say I need your assurances that what I'm about to tell you will be held in the utmost confidence."

Disdain crossed Nagnok's face at her words. "Goblins are not Wizards."

"I do not mean to offend," Amelia said quickly. “But I am not here for account business. I'm here for something I've been told only the Goblin Horde can handle. The ministry does not know that I'm here."

Nagnok’s disdain morphed into a look of genuine surprise and curiosity. "What does a wizard need with the Goblin Horde?"

Amelia reached for the package on the table and pushed it forward. "This was sent to me today along with a letter; I've been informed that this is a Horcrux made by 'he who must not be named,'" Nagnok hissed and muttered some words in a language she didn't understand but she kept going. "I've been told that only the Goblins can destroy a Horcrux safely and that you can locate any lost ones. The letter also gave me the location of three others, there is a 5th, but that location is lost."

Nagnok stared down at the package. "He was truly a fool. Creating a Horcrux is dark magic that should never exist; it is an insult to all magic. You will wait here. This will require more than myself.”

Amelia nodded.

"I will also need to take this package. If what you say is true, it needs to be destroyed immediately." Nagnok waved his hand and the package was covered in a clear box. "Horcruxes can leak dark magic. This box will contain it." He rose from the seat and headed towards the door.

Amelia sat back in her chair and waited. She knew that this was going to be an awfully long day, and this is only the beginning.

10-minutes later, she was still waiting for Nagnok to return; she knew from her experience in the ministry that the longer it took when you need to speak to higher-ups, the more people involved.

At the 20-minute mark, she knew she would be late getting back to the ministry, and she had no idea what excuse she was going to tell them.

At the 40-minute mark, she was starting to lose her patience. How long did it take to get someone here to handle this?

At the 60-minute mark, the door opened again, and Nagnok walked in, followed by three other Goblins she had seen in Gringotts before but had never spoken to.

"Ms. Bones," Nagnok said, "These are my colleagues, Ragnok, Odbert, and Burdock. They will be the ones who will handle the disposal of the Horcruxes." Each Goblin nodded at the mention of their name.

"Hello," Amelia nodded to each Goblin, "I thank you for meeting with me today."

"Is it true? Are there other pieces of dark magic out there?" Ragnok spoke up, not bothering with pleasantries.

"If the information in the letter is correct, then yes," Amelia answered.

"We will need to read this letter," Odbert said, and Amelia knew this was a possibility. She took the letter out of her pocket and handed it over to Odbert. He held the note in front of him, and the Goblins all read each hissing at different portions.

"In our bank!" Ragnok hissed, slamming his fist on the table. The wood splintered under his force. "This must be handled at once."

"It will," Burdock laid a hand on his shoulder. "I have a few questions for you, Ms. Bones."

"What do you want to know," Amelia said.

"That line about the Wizard who cares for more for the Greater Good than what is right, do you know who the writer is talking about?" he gave her a look that said the Goblins knew who was being referenced.

"I have an idea," Amelia admitted.

"Who." Burdock pushed.

"There is only one wizard I’ve ever heard talk about the Greater Good, Albus Dumbledore."

The Goblins smirked among themselves. "You are smart. That is good." Burdock smirked.

"But I don't understand it," Amelia admitted. "Dumbledore has always been a force for good, the so-called 'Leader of the Light,'" she said.

"Like the author of this letter says, there is a difference between the Greater Good and what is right. Albus Dumbledore holds no sway over the Goblin Horde. We see him for what he is. Just a man who likes power, prestige, and for people to view him as their hero." Burdock explained.

"I don't understand," Amelia repeated. "if he wanted that, he could have run for the Minister of Magic. He could have been more, but he's just a Headmaster."

"Passive Power," Burdock explained. "He is the Headmaster of the oldest and one of the greatest Wizarding Schools in the world. He is in a position where he can shape the minds of every new generation. To be their caring Father or Grandfather figure, someone they aspire to please. Why would he ever give that up to go into politics where if something does not go someone's way, they are liable to turn on you. No one enters and leaves politics with a clean slate and with the love of all people. But a beloved Headmaster, they never dim in the eyes of the people. Even as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he's able to gain more power in both worlds. And if this author is correct, that means he knew about these Horcruxes and yet did nothing about it."

Amelia digested his words, trying to understand their way of thinking, and everything was slowly falling into place. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Burdock once more.

"I'm quite surprised this author also mentioned Sirius Black, his oath of being a Godfather aside, we Goblins found it very interesting that he was never given a trial. For such a thing to happen to an Ancient and Noble House, makes us wonder."

"What! That's impossible!" Amelia retorted. "No one is ever sentenced without a trial."

"And yet he never received one," Ragnok smirked. "It's interesting though that someone who is the Leader of the Light and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and close personal friend of Sirius Black, did not insist on him receiving a trial. Would not it also be known to Albus Dumbledore that Sirius Black took the oath of a Godfather? Think of it this way. The world knows Harry Potter defeated Tom Riddle. But have they seen him since the demise of the Potters? No, instead, they hang on the word of Dumbledore for information about young Potter. I am the Account Manager for the Potters, and a certain man fighting for the Greater Good froze the Potters Will from being read? With Sirius Black in prison, I had no legal recourse to circumvent the freezing of the Will. However, I'm quite certain that a Godfather under oath would be the one tasked to raise the boy who lived. But how would Albus Dumbledore contend with the boy who lived? The great Albus Dumbledore who defeated the last Dark Lord would not want to share the spotlight with the baby."

"What are you saying?" Amelia asked.

"We all know what he is saying," Burdock spoke up, "But you were not prepared for it before receiving this letter. I suggest you think, what reason would he have to keep young Harry Potter from the one person his parents wanted him to be with, what could he gain by doing so."

"He could mold how he's raised?" Amelia suggested. "If Dumbledore controls where Harry is, he controls what Harry knows, who he trusts."

"As I said, you are smart," Burdock smirked again. "That is the only reason we can see why he would hide where he is, why he would keep him from his rightful inheritance. Dumbledore is a man who does what's good for what **_he_** calls The Greater Good."

"This is a lot to take in," Amelia admitted.

"Knowledge can be a burden, but we Goblins thrive for it. We Goblins will handle the capture and destruction of all Horcruxes. We will locate the 5th and ensure it was the last created. I do hope you follow the letter's instructions."

Amelia saw an opening and took it. "Do you by chance know who sent it? I'm not accustomed to Goblins taking the word of a wizard so quickly? It occurs to me that the only reason you trust the word is that you know who sent it."

"I do not," Burdock said. "But in our years, Goblins learn to trust their instincts. Our instincts are saying this letter is truthful."

"I will need it back," Amelia said. "It is my only copy."

Burdock nodded and waved his hand over the letter creating a duplicate. He handed Amelia the original and the copy to Ragnok. "I think this will conclude our business for the day. Ms. Bones, we have kept you long enough, but I do hope if you do receive another letter, you will come to us if you need help."

"I will," Amelia assured him.

"Nagnok will show you out to keep up appearances," Burgock said, and Nagnok nodded towards Amelia.

"Thank you all again. Wizards owe you a great debt." She nodded to each of the Goblins and received and nod back. She followed Nagnok out of the private room back to the lobby and exited Gringotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?   
> Who do you think wrote the note?   
> Drop a review!   
> Much love  
> Andrea Rose W


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Are you ready for Chapter 3! 
> 
> I hope so!
> 
> Thank you for the reviews I have received so far that have made me so happy. 
> 
> This chapter was edited by Grammarly and the Read Aloud function on word.

_November 2nd, 1982_

Amelia walked into her office, still trying to wrap her head around the day before. She hung her cloak and sat at her desk. Even after a near 24 hours, it was still hard for her to accept this new information, but it did not matter, there was much to be accomplished. She needed to have her ducks in a row, ready for when the Goblin's finally contacted her. Their task of locating and destroying the Horcruxes would take more than a few weeks but she planned to be prepared. She also read and re-read the letter trying to make sure she understood it inside and out.

She knew her next step was to reach out to Arthur Weasley, and while at first, the plan was to reach out to the Weasley family and immediately execute the next part of the letter, her journey back to the office made her think twice.

She needed to be careful about how she proceeded; she was the Head of the DMLE; she could not run off like an Auror who was still wet behind the ears. The author of the letter was correct, the press could not get wind of what was happening until the DMLE had Peter in custody and Sirius was free. If they did, they ran the chance of outside forces supporting the Greater Good trying to step in.

There was a lot of information she needed to clean up before she even went after Peter. The first task on her list, confirm that Sirius Black was not given a trial. Thankfully, due to her position and a few expandable charms on file cabinets, she had access to every case file on record with the DMLE from the comfort of her office. Sirius's arrest file would have a copy of the trial verdict.

She checked, double-checked, and triple-checked all the files yesterday and never found any proof of his trial or any actual evidence that he was guilty. What she did find was worse than she could imagine. Not only was Sirius Black never given a trial; he was never arrested, there was no case file, nothing, he was just thrown into Azkaban, and no one blinked an eye.

This bad news also gave her a solution she would need with Minister Fudge. He was a weak man who only cared to be liked and have powerful people support him. If word got out that an innocent man, the Son, and Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black was thrown into prison without a trial, the Ministry and the Minister would lose face. It would not matter it was the previous administration's fault. The people would demand Cornelius’s head. The man would be ruined in the eyes of the public.

That was indeed all Cornelius cared about anyway, how the public viewed him. Once the truth was out, Cornelius would not care how she came into possession of the information. He would only care how Amelia would spin it so that he, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic supported her actions in correcting the previous Minister's mistake. Amelia smirked at how easily she would play him.

Now, how to go about getting Peter Pettigrew. Amelia was friendly with Arthur Weasley but not enough to where she felt comfortable just inviting herself over to his house for tea. If she did ask to come over, Arthur and Molly would accept, but their guard would be up. That ran the chance they would mention it, their wonder, their worry, possibly alerting Peter.

Amelia sat back and thought about everything she knew about the man and his family. They had seven children, a boon in the wizarding world. Molly, while a homemaker, was known as a formidable witch, who had the more assertive personality in the marriage. Arthur, who did make a slightly above-average salary; she could not imagine it was enough to take care of a family of nine with six growing boys. She remembered how just her brother nearly ate them out of house and home.

As Head of the DMLE, Amelia was Arthur's boss; maybe she could write it as a guise of thinking of promoting him. He was already the Head of his Department, but she knew there would be an opening in the Department of Improper Use of Magic. Arthur would no longer be Head of a Department, but the salary would increase with a decrease in paperwork.

Amelia respected Arthur, but it was known he was not a career man. If she offered this position in front of Molly while expressing the benefits to a family man, Molly, would not let him turn it down. 

Yes, that is how she was going to play it.

She reached for a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote him a note requesting a time to come over for tea this Saturday. Requesting to meet on Saturday would show the informality of it all, ease their minds. They would probably be excited, which of her did feel bad for lying.

There was another plus to apprehend him on the weekend, the Ministry would be on reduced staff, less chance of anyone spotting them bringing in Peter.

The next part was to have two Aurors to be on standby to receive Peter if he was there. Amelia remembered what the note said, people, _**she**_ trusted, not people who were just trustworthy. Amelia knew many of the Aurors thought highly of Dumbledore, and some conversed with him quite often. There were two Aurors **_she_** trusted with her secrets, John Jennings, and Alice Dawlish.

Once the letter to Arthur was gone, she called for her secretary to request Jennings and Dawlish. She only needed to wait a few moments before they arrived.

"Come in, close the door, and take a seat," Amelia instructed, and Jennings did so after Dawlish entered, and they both took a seat across from her.

As soon as the door closed, Amelia set the strongest privacy wards she knew. Ensuring nothing said in her office would be overheard.

"Is everything okay, Ma'am?" Dawlish asked once Amelia was done setting the wards, "It's not often you put up this many privacy wards."

Amelia leaned forward in her chair. "What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room, do you both understand?" she gave them a stern look, and they nodded. Amelia took a breath and started. "I have been given a tip that Peter Pettigrew is still alive, this tip also provided his current location."

"Peter Pettigrew, you mean..." Dawlish paused as Amelia nodded. "but if he's still alive, why hasn't he come forward and confirmed what happened, and claim his Order of Merlin?"

Amelia shared a quick look with Jennings, and she could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Ma'am, if Peter Pettigrew is alive and in hiding, are you saying that Sirius Black could be innocent," Jennings asked connecting the broad dots. This was one of the reasons Jennings was so successful in the Aurors department. He was always able to see the big picture when others could only focused piece by piece.

Dawlish gasped. "Ma'am, if that is true-" but Amelia held up her hand stopping her statement. 

"I will say if Peter is alive, the only logical reason he could be hiding is that his story would not add up to what is believed. It was also pointed out that Sirius Black was not given a trial." Amelia held up her hand again, stopping Jennings and Dawlish before they could interrupt. "I've tripled checked the files." She motioned to the file cabinets behind her. "Not only is there not a trial transcript, but there also isn't a file. Nothing, not even an arrest record." Amelia folded her hands on top of her desk, signaling they could continue. 

"The man has been sentenced; he’s been in that madhouse for over a year. If he did not receive a trial, Bloody Hell, if he was not actually arrested," Jennings trailed off and the implications sat heavy in the air. 

"Where is Pettigrew?" Dawlish asked breaking the silence.

"He is living with the Weasleys, unknowing by them," Amelia added quickly. "as their pet rat."

"He's an Animagus?" Dawlish asked, and Amelia nodded.

"Well, that changes a lot," Jennings leaned back in his chair. "I assume this meeting is preparation for heading to the Weasley's home today to apprehend him?"

"No," Amelia shook her head. "There are a few items I need to set into motion prior to his arrest. I have already planned to visit the Weasley home on Saturday under a different pretense. I have written to Arthur and asked to have tea with him and Molly. They believe it is to discuss a possible favorable transfer of positions. While I am there, I will check for Peter. If he is there, I will call you both to take him in. We will need to act quickly as their children will be on the premises. We will need to capture his memories and confirm the story that I was given before we bring him back to the Ministry."

"Why before?" Jennings asked.

Amelia sighed; she knew she would have to explain this to them. "Once Peter is seen at the Ministry, efforts to control this situation will be slim to none; therefore, many actions need to happen within the hour. I will meet with the Minister tomorrow and inform him I was given a tip about Sirius's innocence and Peter's guilt. I will inform him that Sirius Black, the Son and Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, has been kept in Azkaban illegally and that Peter framed him."

"That man will freak out and demand his release immediately," Dawlish cut in.

"Without thinking of the consequences," Jennings added.

"Exactly." Amelia agreed. "Which is why I am going to offer him my solution. Fudge will sign executive orders for Sirius Black's immediate release. I will hold on to them and wait for our confirmation on Saturday. Once we have Peter in custody, you two will bring him directly to the holding cells while I will travel to Azkaban and free Sirius Black."

"Where will he go?" Jennings asked. "After being locked in Azkaban for a year, he will be in bad shape. From what I read in the papers, the rest of the Black family, that are still recognized, are not fans of his. His own mother disinherited him."

"I will write to the Black Account Manager at Gringotts and ensure there is a safe place for Sirius to go and for them to arrange a Private Healer to be on standby," Amelia explained, Jennings and Dawlish nodded.

"This is a good plan, Ma'am." Jennings agreed.

"Which is why it all needs to happen at the same time. I need Sirius out of Azkaban and out of harms way before word gets out." Amelia explained.

"I don't understand Ma'am if Sirius Black is innocent, who does he need protection from? We will have Peter in custody." Dawlish asked and Amelia knew this was the next part of the conversation she needed to have.

"There was more to the tip. This next part will shock you more." Amelia took a breath. "In the tip about Peter, there was a large lead. One that I will also share with the Minister. Voldemort is not dead."

"What?" Jennings was first. "How could this be?"

Amelia reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded letter, she handed it over to Jennings and Dawlish and let them read over it. it was faster that way than her trying to explain.

"Is this true?" Jennings asked. "You did go to Gringotts yesterday did the goblins confirm it?"

"They did," Amelia answered.

"Greater good?" Jennings mumbled. "Is the author of this letter talking about Dumbledore?"

Amelia should not have been surprised he understood who they were speaking about so quickly. "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged. "When I was speaking to Kingsley a couple of weeks ago, he mentioned Dumbledore was talking about something that had to do with the Greater Good."

"Some information has been confirmed to me by the Goblins, one of the reasons Sirius Black needs to be protected, Dumbledore knew Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper and did nothing about it."

"That would mean he wanted to keep Sirius Black in prison, what reason would he have to do that?" Dawlish asked but Amelia did not answer, it was the same question she herself asked and like herself, she wanted them to come to the conclusion on their own.

"Who has the Potter boy?" Jennings asked.

"No one knows, Dumbledore has hidden him away for _his_ protection," Amelia answered. "He also stopped the will reading and there is no one who can contest it."

"If Sirius Black is out, he would unseal the Will and no doubt get custody of Harry," Dawlish said catching on.

"This is about the boy," Jennings confirmed.

"I think part of it is," Amelia admitted.

"Even if it is about little Harry," Dawlish said. "This letter Suggest that Dumbledore is aware of these Horcruxes and is currently doing nothing about it."

"That is correct," Amelia agreed. "The Goblins are handling the location and destruction of all existing Horcruxes connected to the one that I provided to them. I hate to admit it, but Dumbledore could always feign ignorance of not knowing. So, I want you to understand what we are about to undertake. We will be working on uneven ground for a bit. The next few months may be exceedingly difficult for the Wizarding World. This is only the beginning."

Jennings and Dawlish shared a look before both nodded towards Amelia.

“Good,” Amelia said. “Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, things are moving right along, and Amelia has assembled her team. What do you think will happen next? 
> 
> Please review (and remember if you have nothing nice to say, please do not say anything at all. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but rudeness is not.)
> 
> Much love
> 
> Andrea Rose


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, welcome back! 
> 
> Are you ready for another chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kind words!
> 
> This chapter was edited by Grammarly and Word's Read Aloud function. 
> 
> Also, as a note, I only plan each chapter to be around 2000 words each for each scene. 
> 
> (PLEASE READ! It was pointed out to me that I have the ages of Ron and Ginny incorrect in this chapter. This was a huge mistake, so the beginning of this chapter has been slightly updated to correct that. Just imagine them a bit older if you need to.)
> 
> Also, as a note, I only plan each chapter to be around 2000 words each for each scene.

_November 6th, 1982_

Amelia landed just on the outskirts of the Weasley land and started her journey towards the house. Tucked into her cloak were Sirius Black's release papers and the private location provided by the Goblins where she could take him to recover. There was a staff on hand ready to receive him. The meeting with Minister Fudge went better than expected; he was entirely on board with Amelia's plan. Amelia knew the reason he was on board was it would be a win-win situation for him. The result would mean he would receive the credit if all went well. If it failed, it would land at Amelia's feet. Amelia did not care who received the credit as long as she could free an innocent man. If Sirius Black proved innocent, his was the first case in a long line she was going to review, all the files needed to be reviewed. 

Amelia looked up at the Weasley home as it came into view. It was quite different, nothing she had ever seen before, but if she was honest with herself, it had its charm. It was a warm afternoon, and she saw the Weasley boys outside playing. Amelia had not given up on having children, but she did not plan to ever have more than two; how one woman gave birth to seven was beyond her. 

"Amelia, Hello, Dear!" Molly called, getting up from her chair as Amelia came closer to the house. "Welcome, welcome! It is just fantastic that you are here, I have everything set up inside, and the children will be outside. Charlie, the second oldest." She pointed at the tallest boy commanding the attention of his younger siblings. " He promised me that he would look after everyone, including little Ron," she pointed at the toddler who was stumbling after his brothers, but his little legs could not keep up and he fell back on to his bum. She smiled as Charlie went to him and righted Ron and held his hand, so Ron was not left behind. "but I hope you don't mind little Ginny here." Molly motioned to the baby that was sleeping in a little sling across her body. "She’s fighting a cold and is sleeping all the time I thought it was best to just hold her. Thanks to a feather-light charm on the sling it's no strain on my back." Molly laughed.

"Oh, Molly," Amelia gushed. "She is darling."

"Thank you." Molly beamed at the compliment. "well, let's get you inside."

Amelia followed her into the home and crossed to their living room where Arthur Weasley was busy setting out the last of the china.

"Madam Bones!" Arthur greeted, seeing his wife and Amelia walk in. "how lovely of you to come to our home."

"It is lovely to be here," Amelia answered honestly.

"May I take your cloak?" Molly said, already helping Amelia out of it, and Amelia let her.

"So," Arthur clapped his hands together. "please have a seat, and we can get down to business."

"thank you," Amelia took a seat in one of the armchairs, and Arthur took the chair across from her. "Let me get straight to the point," Amelia said. "I am never one to beat around the bush."

"Of Course, Of course." Arthur nodded as Molly returned and offered Amelia tea. Amelia nodded, and Molly poured a cup. With of flick of Amelia's wrist, two sugars and a splash of milk flowed into the cup, and a spoon spun it slightly before Amelia picked it up and took a sip.

"As I mentioned in my letter, there is a position open within the Improper Use of Magic department. You would not be the Head of the Department, but there is a pay increase and slightly better hours."

"That would be wonderful." Molly gushed. "You would be home more." And Arthur nodded in agreement.

"When will you need an answer?" Authur asked.

"The position won't be open for a few weeks, but I wanted it to be on your radar. You have a bit of time before I need a response," Amelia admitted truthfully.

"It would be nice to be home with the children more; Bill is already off to Hogwarts, Charlie will be next year, and I don't want to miss more. The extra money would be helpful for their school supplies." Arthur laughed, and Amelia felt more guilty as she deceived him, but then remembered this man was a family man through and through. He will agree she did the right thing trying to protect his family.

"I know they will like it." Amelia smiled, switching gears. "You know, my brother has a daughter; she would be around the same age as your youngest son, Ronald?" She paused for confirmation, and Arthur and Molly nodded. "Well, my brother was thinking about getting her a pet. I believe she is a little too young, but he wants to get her something. He wants her to be a daddy's girl, so what do you do?" Amelia laughed, and Arthur and Molly laughed along with her. "Do you have any pets for your children, you know, besides the family Owls?"

Arthur and Molly smiled, but it was Molly who spoke up. "Percy just got his first pet, a rat; he named it Scabbers."

"Well, more like Scabbers found us." Arthur smiled. "The little thing just showed up one day. Poor thing was terrified, missing clumps of hair and shaking like a leaf. It must have escaped a few wild animals before it made it to our home. Fred and George, our twins and resident troublemakers, wanted to play with it, but Percy stepped in and claimed it as his pet. Nursed the poor thing back to health."

Amelia forced a smile. "That is sweet. Do you mind if I meet him? Maybe a pet rat could be in the running when little Susan gets older." Amelia prodded.

Arthur shot up, eager to please. "It would be no trouble at all. Let me go and get the little bugger." He started up the stairs and was gone a few moments before returning with Scabbers in hand. "Here, he is," Arthur said, handing over the rat.

"Thank you," Amelia said, taking the rat and gripping it tightly. "He is wonderful." She lied, reaching into her cloak and grabbing her wand. She carefully placed Scabbers on the coffee table and pointed her wand at it, and screamed "Immobulus," freezing the rat before it could run.

"Ms. Bones." Arthur drew his wand in surprise and made to stand in front of Molly. "What are you doing."

"I apologize," Amelia said. "I was not entirely truthful in my letter to you. There is another reason I am here, and while it is the main reason I do not want you to think the job offer I have just told you about is false. There is a position that will open in a few weeks, and it can be yours if you want it."

Arthur glanced back at Molly. "Why did you really come here?" he asked.

"I want you to understand, your family is not in any trouble, and I don't suspect you of any wrongdoing, at least not knowingly." Amelia assured them. "but before I move forward, I will need an unbreakable vow by the both of you."

"Surely you can't be serious," Authur asked.

"I apologize, but I am. This is a classified piece of knowledge that I will have to share with you. I need to ensure that nothing that is said here is repeated willingly or not." Amelia explained. "and please know I cannot leave this house without the unbreakable vow."

Arthur took a breath. "well, I'm sure whatever you need is important. Molly and I are happy to cooperate." He said, finally lowering his wand.

"Thank you." Amelia nodded. "I have two Aurors waiting. Will you allow them to apparate into the house I don't want to scare your children." Amelia explained.

"That will be fine." Molly agreed.

"Expecto patronum" Amelia waved her wand and cast the Patronus charm. She muttered her message and sent it on its way. The occupants of the room didn't have to wait long until two pops fill the house.

"Arthur, Molly, please meet Aurors Jennings and Dawlish; they will be assisting us today." Both Aurors nodded at their name.

"Is the vow really needed?" Molly asked.

"I apologize, but I assure you it is," Amelia said. "And I promise you, once everything is revealed, you will be pleased that nothing that happened here will get out."

"It's okay, Molly," Arthur assured his wife. "We wouldn't be asked if it wasn't important."

"Okay." Molly relented.

They quickly formed the unbreakable vow between Amelia and Molly, then Amelia and Arthur.

Amelia knew there was nothing to say except to show them first. Best way to get someone to believe you is to show them proof. Jennings and Dawlish took up a position around the rat. Amelia aimed her wand at the rat and muttered the spell, and before their eyes, the rat grew and changed into Peter Pettigrew.

Arthur yelped and aimed his wand at the man while Molly screamed and turned her body around to shield Ginny from him. 

"What is going on here," Arthur screamed. "Who is that man?"

"Arthur, I need you to put your wand down," Amelia instructed. "My Aurors and I have it all under control."

"Not until you explain to me why my child's pet is now a fully grown man. Who is this?" Arthur stated.

Amelia sighed but knew the man had a point. This was his home, and this was shocking information. "This man is Peter Pettigrew, and I believe he is the one who betrayed the Potters. Not Sirius Black." Amelia explained.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Molly turned, still holding a protective hand over her daughter. "How is this possible?"

"There's a lot that needs to be explained, but first we need to get a confession from him. Jennings, do you have the Veritaserum?"

Jennings nodded and produced a vial from his pocket.

"Good," Amelia replied and aimed her wand at Peter once more and muttered the spell "Incarcerous," and thick ropes encased Peters' body. Once she was sure that he was secure, Dawlish came forward and placed anti-magical manacles on Peter's wrist. They would stop him from turning back into his rat form. Dawlish backed up and nodded at Amelia. Amelia then muttered, 'Enervate.'

Peter immediately woke and started to struggle, trying to break free of his bonds.

"Peter Pettigrew, you are under arrest by the ministry of magic, for the murder of James and Lily Potter and the framing of Sirius Black and the murder of 13 muggles," Amelia stated.

"No, please," Peter begged as he struggled against his bonds, but Amelia kept going.

"You will now be questioned under the influence of Veritaserum, the conclusion of which will be reviewed by the Wizengamot." she motioned for Jennings to step forward. Jennings did, and he poured the contents down Peters' throat.

"No, please," Peter begged again, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Are you Peter Pettigrew?" Amelia asked.

Peter visibly struggled against the effects of the Veritaserum, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Yes." He finally spat out.

"Where you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?" Amelia asked.

Peter bit his lip, trying to keep his mouth shut, but the potion won, forcing him to scream, "Yes!"

"Did you willingly betray their location to Voldemort?" Amelia pushed forward.

"Yes," Peter cried. "But you don't understand, I was weak!"

"Did you frame Sirius Black for the murder of 13 muggles?" Amelia asked, unfazed by his display.

"Yes." Peter sobbed on. "You must understand, I was weak."

"Did Sirius Black have anything to do with Voldemort?" Amelia asked.

"No, he hated him, Sirius would never have served him." Peter sobbed. "But you need to let me explain. It was a mistake. I was weak."

"Your excuses do not matter." Amelia cut him off. "You have admitted to your guilt. We have gotten what we needed from you to release Sirius Black. Jennings and Dawlish if you both will take him to the cells at the Ministry. I will meet you both there once I'm finished."

Dawlish and Jennings nodded, and Jennings stepped forward and grasped Peter’s arm, and Dawlish came along and grabbed his other arm.

"Arthur and Molly," Amelia turned to them. "I thank you for your time, and I apologize for this having to take place here in your home. I do hope you understand and appreciate why this development will need to stay between the people only in this room."

"Yes." Arthur nodded, wrapping his arm around his wife. "Thank you for saving my family from housing a criminal. I know how this must look, but you must know we had no idea."

"I know Arthur," Amelia smiled. "Your family's honor was never in question. Now, if you must excuse us, I have an innocent man to free, and my Aurors need to take a criminal to be further questioned. Have a wonderful day." Amelia nodded to Auror Jennings and Dawlish, and they disapparated with a slight pop. With another nod to Arthur and Molly, Amelia disapparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is chapter 4! Let me know what you think; I do love reading the reviews. 
> 
> Did you like meeting the young Weasley family?
> 
> Next chapter, we meet Sirius Black. 
> 
> Cheers! 
> 
> Andrea Rose


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry if I did not make myself clear but I will change some facts about HP to fit my story so if you are looking for a story that follows all of the facts and timelines of the HP story this will not be the story for you.   
> I do not think I ever stated this, but I goes without saying, I own nothing of Harry Potter, sadly.   
> This story was edited with Grammarly and the readout loud function on word.   
> Now on to the story!

_November 6th, 1982_

_Azkaban Prison_

Amelia Bones apparated inside Azkaban to a small room just left of the Wardens office; it was a privilege that few in the DMLE had. To apparate directly to and from Azkaban, with or without prisoners. This privilege should and only could be used for emergency situations. Amelia classified this situation as an emergency. As the head of the DMLE she could apperate directly in and out of the Warden’s office if she needed to. 

Amelia waited until the door opened and a guard walked in. "Madam Bones!" he gasped as he hastily fixed his uniform. "Is everything alright? We weren't expecting you." 

"Everything is quite fine," Amelia nodded, "I'm here on orders from the Minister himself. I need to speak to Warden Vanguard in his office, and I need you to bring the prisoner Sirius Black to join us." 

"Black?" the Guard looked confused. "What do you need to see him for?" 

"Ministry business." Amelia gave him a stern look. "I won't ask again." 

"My apologies, right this way, Madam Bones." the Guard said, remembering himself. Amelia followed him out of the room and to Warden Vanguard's office. 

"Enter!" Warden Vanguard yelled through the door. Amelia did not wait for the Guard to get the door but pushed forward and opened it herself. 

"I'll go grab prisoner Black and be right back, Madam." The Guard said. 

"Thank You," Amelia nodded to him and he walked away as she walked into the office. 

"Madam Bones!" Warden Vanguard stood up, nearly knocking over his chair. "I wasn't expecting you; did we have a meeting scheduled?" 

"No," Amelia shook her head. "I am here on matters of the Ministry concerning Sirius Black."

"Black?" Warden Vanguard asked. "Are there more charges to be filed?" 

"All will be explained once Black joins us," Amelia explained, but she knew she had no intention to explain it to him. It was, and she hated this phrase, above his pay grade. At this moment in time, the fewer people who knew of her real reason, the better. 

They did not have to wait long until the Guard knocked on the door and entered the room with Sirius Black, or what was left of him. 

Amelia remembered Sirius Black from the few times she had a run-in with him; he was a vibrant wizard. The last time she saw him before the Potters death, he was a wizard that radiated power and happiness, and this wizard in front of her was not the same man. He was a shell of that. His skin was translucent, his hair mangled, eyes sunken, and she could see his bones through his skin. This man had only been here for just a year, but Azkaban took a toll on all prisoners. 

Amelia pulled herself out of her mini appraisal and finally addressed him. "Good, you are here." Amelia reached into her pocket, grabbed the release papers, and handed them over to Warden Vanguard. He took them and read them over, his eyes widening with each word. 

"Surely you can't be serious," he looked up at Amelia, confusion evident in his eyes, and then turned his gaze to Sirius Black. "Innocent, how can he possibly be innocent?" 

"Long story," Amelia answered, "All you need to know right now is he is innocent, these are his release papers, and I will be taking him to an undisclosed location while he recuperates from his incarceration." 

"I'm not innocent." Sirius Black mumbled under his breath, drawing the attention to him. "It's my fault, it's all my fault, I told them to do it, and they died. It's all my fault." 

"Do you mean it was your idea to have Peter Pettigrew as the Potters secret keeper?" Amelia prompted, earning a gasp from Warden Vanguard and the Guard, but she ignored them. 

"Yes, don't you see." Sirius cried. "They trusted me, and I let them down! It's my fault, it's all my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault!" Sirius fell to his knees as his body was racked with sobs. 

Amelia frowned as she listened to his cries; this is what he meant; this is why everyone thought he was guilty. He felt guilty because it was his suggestion to use Peter. Amelia noticed both the Warden and the guard looked away from this open display of emotion. She held her tongue on what she wanted to say. She spent too much time here. Sirius did not deserve this. 

"You are not guilty of their murder;" she came over to him. "You tried to protect them. This is not your fault. Spending the rest of your life in this prison as penance for thinking you failed your friends with an innocent mistake is not what James would have wanted." Amelia placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"Oh, Merlin." Warden Vanguard gasped falling back in his chair. 

Amelia turned to the Warden and the Guard. "I must say this. Everything that has been said here, everything that you have witnessed, cannot be repeated. It is part of your contracts that if the DMLE invokes a vow of secrecy, it must be maintained." Both men nodded at her words. "I also do not need to explain that if word does get out about his sudden release, and I track the leak to this office, it will be trouble for both of you. If you receive any inquiry regarding his release, forward them to my office." Amelia ordered. 

"Of course, Madam Bones." Warden Vanguard nodded, and the Guard nodded as well. 

"Good, I will be leaving from here," Amelia nodded to Warden Vanguard.

"Of course, Madam." Warden Vanguard hurriedly nodded. 

"Thank you." Amelia squeezed Sirius's shoulder and reached into her pocket squeezing the small rock in her fist. With a pop, she and Sirius disappeared. 

~~~

_November 6th, 1982_

_Undisclosed location._

Amelia Bones and Sirius Black arrived with a small pop in front of a large Iron gate. Amelia tightened her hold on Sirius and stepped back and looked up at the grand home, no manor. No, she shook her head again. That was not right; it was not a manor. The building in front of her was an estate. 

"Oh, Merlin." Amelia gasped as the realization dawned on her. This was the Black Family Estate, widely known but never seen. It was said no witch or wizard outside of the Black Family has ever witnessed the Estate. There was a rumor that stated the original builder met a terrible fate once the Estate was complete.

This Estate was one of the Black family's greatest secret. While the family-owned many other estates throughout Europe, one for each member of the family respectfully, vacation homes and homes to host events, it was said that only members of the Black family could ever step foot on this Estate. It was their safe haven, their refuge. 

"You brought me here?" Sirius stared up at the old family estate, a place he had not been since his falling out with his family. "How?" 

"Goblins,” Amelia answered honestly. “They know I have you; I asked for a safe place to bring you for your protection. They provided me with an apparition director." Amelia pulled out the rock and showed Sirius. 

Sirius did not act as if he heard her. Instead, he stumbled forward and grasped the gate. Amelia heard him groaning and watched in awe as the magic of the Estate shrouded him. 

She watched as he stood slightly taller and pushed the gate open and stumbled up the path. Amelia quickly caught up to him and grasped his arm, assisting him up to the grand front door. As they reached the top step, the front door opened, and three house elves stood in front of them. 

"Mister Black, yous be back!" the first elf spoke up. 

"We be so very happy you are back." The second elf squeaked. 

"We have it’s all ready for you." The third elf smiled. 

Sirius chuckled next to her. "You three are still alive. Introduce yourselves." 

"I's be Pip." The first elf bowed, 

"I's be Star," the second elf bowed.

"I's be Pop' the third elf bowed, "I's be Pips brother." 

Amelia nodded at each of them. "Nice to meet you all; where can I take him?" 

"I's be taking him." Star reached out a hand, "The Goblins are waiting for him." 

"Goblins?" Amelia asked. "I was told a medical team would be waiting for him."

"It be's a team of Goblins." Pop answered as Star popped away with Sirius. "I's be taking you." Pop reached out and grabbed Amelia's hand and popped away. 

They arrived in what Amelia thought was A or The master bedroom; Sirius was already lying on the bed surrounded by a team of Goblins. There was one Goblin standing in the back watching over the rest, Ragnok.

"Ragnok," Amelia said, surprised to see him there. "I thought you said there would be a team of Med witches on hand?" 

"I did not specify who the team would be made of." Ragnok gave her a look. "Goblins are better than Wizards when it comes to medicine and Goblins do not share secrets." 

Amelia wanted to retort, but she held her tongue, which she often found herself doing recently, as Ragnok continued. "Thank you for bringing him here. He will need weeks of recuperation from that torture prison. My team has completed its initial scan, which is both efficient and quick. He has no damage that cannot be healed by potions."

"How did you scan him that quickly?" Amelia asked. "He's only been here for a few seconds." 

"Goblins are not wizards," Ragnok explained as if that was enough of an answer but sighed at Amelia's look. "After an extended stay at Azkaban, we would prescribe a similar course of action for any witch or wizard. He will be on a regiment of strong nutrient potions. He is lucky, it doesn't look as though he has mental damage, but we still recommend him visiting a Mind healer once his body is in top shape." 

"Will someone explain how I was released from Azkaban today?" Sirius asked from the bed, taking a potion vial from one of the Goblins and drinking it down in one go shuddering at the taste. 

"That is a long story," Amelia answered truthfully, walking over to him. "But it is a story you deserve to know." she reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter she kept with her at all times now and handed it to him. She had placed a charm on it rendering it blank if someone tried to read it without her permission. Sirius eyed her but reached out, took the letter, and started reading it over. 

Amelia turned back to Ragnok as Sirius read. "Has our other issue been taken care of?" 

Ragnok nodded. "The one hidden inside the bank has been located and disposed of. Right now, we have other matters to talk about; this is the reason you have been allowed to come here today. You are needed as a witness." 

"A witness to what?" Amelia asked. 

Ragnok took a breath. "You are not the only one to receive a letter Madam Bones. I received one shortly after you left the bank. Though I am not privy to share the entire contents of my letter, one of the requests was to ensure that Sirius Black becomes the Head of the Black Family. This act needs to be witnessed by another witch or wizard; normally, it is a family member, but as I am unsure if they can be trusted at this time, you will be a stand in." 

"I would be honored," Amelia nodded understanding the honor that was about to befall her. 

Ragnok nodded and turned back to Sirius as he placed the letter down. 

"Do you know who wrote this?" Sirius demanded. "How sure are you that this information is correct?"

"Very sure," Ragnok answered. 

"But if this information is to be taken seriously, he's not gone," Sirius exclaimed. “That means James and Lily died for nothing!”

"We are taking steps to follow the instructions in this letter; we have located and destroyed one already," Ragnok explained. "There is much else to explain, but first, you need to accept the Black Family Magic. Shall we proceed?" 

“If my mother could see me now, she would try and kill me before I became the Head of the Family. Though I think she will be happy to know I am not receiving the normal ceremony or the celebration there after.” Sirius quipped. 

Ragnok smirked and pulled out the Black Family Ring he removed from the vault before arriving. "Sirius Black, do you accept the role of Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black and all the responsibilities that come with it? Do you swear to never dishonor the magic and hold to the family motto? Do you swear to always put the family first in all endeavors, to protect the Black family at all cost and ensure the line will continue and remain prospers?” 

Sirius visibly swallowed before he answered. "I do." 

The occupants in the room watched as the ring in Ragnok's palm flew to the fourth finger on Sirius’s wand hand. Amelia felt the rush of magic fill the space, and ingulfing Sirius's form covering him in a cocoon of light before it faded. Amelia wished she took a before and after photo. 

Sirius still looked tired but if was as if he missed a few nights a sleep. The Family magic healed him to a great degree, much more than what happened at the iron gate. His skin regained his color, his face was fuller, his eyes shined with life. He still had a way to go but the family magic did improve his health. 

"Now that this is complete." Ragnok reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter and handed Sirius. "This letter was incased in the one I received. I was instructed to only give you this letter once your Family Magic accepted you. I have not read it, as it has been sealed to only open upon your touch." 

Sirius nodded and broke the seal and read the letter. 

_To the Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black,_

_Sirius, if you are receiving this letter, then my plan has worked so far. Your innocence has been proven, you are out of Azkaban, and the Family Magic has accepted you. A letter similar to this was sent to Amelia Bones; you are reading this because she trusted my words and acted on the letter proving your innocence, for this, I am eternally in her debt, and you should be as well._

_I must be blunt with you, Sirius; you are a stupid fool. I always knew your rashness would get you into trouble. I did not realize how far your guilt and anger would take you. I know you don't know it yet, but your suggestion to the Potters of being their secret keeper was not your fault, nor was it your idea. I have received Intel that it was for the greater good that James and Lily lost their lives and for Harry to be raised far from you, far from the wizarding world. You were a pawn in a chess game, and your piece was sacrificed. Remember who first planted the seed of Peter being the secret keeper._

_Sirius, you need to remember to control your anger. You cannot let it control you as you have all your life. I need you to be smart from now on. You need to take counsel; from people you trust, not trustworthy people, there is a difference and always remember that. Do not let that Gryffindor heart of yours lead you astray. You are a Black first, remember that. Now, as the head of the Black family, there are tasks that you must complete. You must complete these because Voldemort is not dead, and your godson is not safe. The only way you will be able to keep him safe is if you follow my steps._

  1. _You must rally the Black family. The Black family magic is one of the oldest and the most potent in the wizarding world. It is why the Black family has been coveted by Dark Wizards for generations. You are nothing like the rest of your family. You have always tried to do what is right and not what was comfortable. Once you rally the Black family under your leadership, they will be a force of their own and never fall under the direction of Light or Dark but in the middle where they should have always been. You must distance yourself from those who believe in the greater good above all. The greater good is a chess game where only the King wins, and the rest of the board is expendable. No one is expendable if they're doing what is right. Remember that._
  2. _You must have the Potters Will read; there's information that will be vital and reveal secrets and lies that the greater good would like to keep under wraps._



_I've also enclosed a copy of the letter I provided Amelia Bones; on the chance she has not provided you with a copy, it will be useful for you both to be on the same page._

_Remember, do not let your anger overwhelm you, do not act on your anger, do not let your anger control you. You're are a Black first, never forget, Toujours Pur._

_I may have another letter for you in the future if I believe you are headed down the wrong track._

_I will also reveal myself to you once I know certain items have been complete._

_Your Faithful Servant_

Sirius read and reread the letter two more times to fully understand the information before he addresses the rest of the room. 

"He mentioned the Greater Good in my letter as well," Sirius said.

Amelia conjured a chair for herself and Ragnok and sat down. "Does that phrase sound familiar to you?" 

"It does," Sirius agreed.

"Who mentioned it to you?" Ragnok pressed. 

Sirius shook his head, "It can't be, he wouldn't." 

"If he believed more in the Greater Good than what was right, would he?" Ragnok pushed. 

"Let's say you are right," Sirius began. "How could James and Lily's death ever be for the greater good?" 

"Who has Harry?" Amelia asked, using the same tactic the Goblins utilized on her; she fought back the smile as the realization dawn on Sirius. "All the wizarding world knows of Harry is what that man has told us. No one knows where he is. From what Ragnok has told me, the Potters Will was never read. If it were read, would it have come out that you took the Godfather oath for Harry?"

"It would." Sirius agreed, and Amelia kept going. 

"It was not known publicly that you took this oath. If it were, we would have known you could have never done anything that would cause Harry harm, that would include killing his parents. We would have known you were innocent. You would have received custody of Harry, would you have not?" Amelia explained. 

"I would have." Sirius nodded.

"I will not begin to guess why Harry is so important to the Greater Good or why it is important to control who has access to him, but it is. For some reason, they did not want you to have custody of him, and they were willing to let you be branded a crazed mass murderer and locked away for the rest of your life to accomplish this task. Why not just ask for input in the way he was raised? Why remove you from the picture completely?" Amelia leaned back, and Ragnok had a smug look on his face, almost as if he was proud of her conclusion. 

"That meddling old bastard," Sirius spat. "He mentioned it in passing that I was the obvious choice for the secret keeper and the someone like Peter perhaps wasn't. It was just a small statement at the time. It made sense. He knew." He took a breath trying to reign in that famous Black temper as it started to rise in him. "Ragnok, I formally request the will of James and Lily Potter be read as soon as possible." 

Ragnok smirked. "I will have it read in the next 24 hours; will you be up for the reading to be held in one of the rooms here. I will invite the appropriate people and provide them with a portkey that will bring them directly into the room and provide a portkey to take them back." 

"Is he on the list?" Sirius asked. 

"No," Ragnok answered. 

"Do it. I want it read and out in the open before he can try and stop this. Use the drawing-room for the reading, there are no windows in that room, they will not know where they are. My ancestors would be rolling in their grave if they knew nonfamily members would step foot in this home. But it must be done here. All tracking, listening, and charms like them will be canceled the moment they arrive." Sirius explained. 

"It will be done, let's say, at 7pm." 

"That will work." Sirius agreed. "Is Remus on the list?" 

Ragnok nodded. 

"Have him arrive at 5 pm, he wanted to see me while I was in there,” Sirius could not bring himself to say the words. “but I refused his visit. I owe it to him to explain before anyone else learns the truth." 

"Consider it done. Also, Lord Black," Ragnok said, addressing Sirius for the first time with his new title. "The Goblin Horde is happy to support the Ancient and Noble House of Black and see it return to its former glory." He stood and bowed, and the other Goblins who stood quietly in the back of the room bowed as well. 

"The Noble and Ancient House of Black is happy to accept the support of the Goblin Horde and will support them as well." Sirius nodded his head towards Ragnok and then the Goblins in the back of the room. 

Amelia sighed and felt a weight lift off her chest, a terrible wrong was corrected, and now she could see to it that one of the perpetrators of this wrong would be punished. "Well, if you would excuse me, gentlemen, I have Pettigrew in custody at the ministry, and I need to handle his interrogation. I promise to keep you informed of the developments; I feel as though it is owed to you." She explained. 

"Thank you." Sirius nodded. "It will be greatly appreciated; I do believe I have much to accomplish before tomorrow’s Will reading; I would like to extend an invitation to you, Amelia, to be at the reading for firsthand knowledge of the information before it becomes public." 

"I will see that she receives an invitation." Ragnok nodded his head.

"Good," Amelia stood. "Lord Black, I Amelia Bones of the DMLE would like to formally extend my Sincerest apologies for the grave miscarriage of justice that befell you. We will never be able to give you the year back that you lost, but I promise from this moment forward nothing like this will ever happen again." 

"Thank you." Sirius nodded his head. "I have complete faith that you, Amelia, will never allow this to happen again. Pip will show you out." 

Amelia nodded, and Pip appeared at her side and stretched out a hand, Amelia took it, and with a small pop, she was gone. 

Sirius looked at the spot before turning to Ragnok. “Is there anything else you will need of me?”

Ragnok stood and clasped his hands behind his back. “Not at this time Lord Black, my Medical team will provide all the potions you will need to take in the coming days to your elves.”

“Thank you.” Sirius nodded his head again. “I greatly appreciate this.”

“It is my pleasure,” Ragnok bowed once more. “We will see ourselves out.” And with that, they all popped out of the room.

Once he was alone Sirius sighed and leaned his head back on to his pillows and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he fell into the first peaceful sleep he experienced in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Chapter 5!   
> Did you guys like meeting Sirius, what about his letter?  
> Let me know, drop a comment! 
> 
> Cheers! 
> 
> AndreaRoseW


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I am back; sorry for the delay; I am thankful for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy it! Time for Sirius and Remus to meet after a year.   
> Please note: Certain facts of the Harry Potter world will be changed to fit this story.  
> Again, this story was edited with Grammarly and the Read Aloud function.   
> Sadly I do not own anything of Harry Potter.

_November 6 th, 1982_

Amelia walked down the hall of the Ministry with a sigh. It was late, and she was tired, but there was still so much to be done. She needed to reinterview Pettigrew and close the book on his arrest today.

"Ma'am." Auror Jennings stood straight as Amelia came into view.

"Jennings, did anyone see you bring him in?" Amelia asked.

"No, Ma'am, it was clear." Auror Jennings answered. "He refused a solicitor just as an FYI."

"Thank you," Amelia said, opening the door and walked in. Pettigrew was bound to the chair, much like he was at the Weasley's home.

"Hello, Peter." Amelia nodded and sat down across from him. 

"Please, let me explain," Peter begged, trying to raise his arms but failing. 

"Peter." Amelia cut him off. "You have admitted in custody that you were responsible for the death of James and Lily Potter. You, of your own free will, revealed their location to Voldemort, you also are responsible for the death of 13 muggles, and you are a branded Death Eater. How do you think you will ever be able to explain?" she paused to let him stew and smirked as he squirmed in his chair.

"I-I," Peter stumbled over his words. "I can help."

"You've stated that," Amelia said. "I'm wondering how you think you can? The way I see it, Peter, you have nothing to offer. As I said, you are a confessed murderer, a betrayer, a liar. what knowledge do you have that could help me right now?"

"I can make a deal." Peter offered.

"A deal for what?" Amelia asked trying not to laugh. "You are facing life. No information that you provide will take any years off."

"I know-w that," Peter sniffed. "But I know you have c-c-cells that are not guarded by tho-se d-dementors." He stuttered. "I c-can g-give you information t-that would guarantee my time in t-those c-cells."

"What information." Amelia pushed.

"I know why Harry was targeted," Peter said seeming to pull himself together. Now that got Amelia's attention, but Peter kept going. "I can tell you if you can guarantee a cell with no d-d-dementors."

Amelia sighed and thought it over. There were cells that only the guards manned. "If your information is worth it, I will promise to **_try_** and get you one of those cells. Would you like a solicitor here?" she asked a second time; the last thing she needed was his arrest being thrown out over this waste of space not having a solicitor.

Peter shook his head. "No,"

"Ok," Amelia wanted to laugh at how easy this was turning out to be. "What do you know?"

"I don't know much." Peter started. "You need to understand, I regretted joining the Dark Lord the moment I did. I was the weak one in the group, and he promised me power. I've never been powerful on my own." Amelia had to fight the glare from forming on her face. How could this man betray his friends for power? "It was a prophecy, and he thought it was about Harry."

"A prophecy?" Amelia prompted, working to keep her voice calm. "And you know what it said?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically. "I do not know the entire thing, but I know it was the reason he wanted Harry because the prophecy said Harry had the power to kill him."

"He thought a baby would have the power to kill him?" Amelia clarified. "That is why he went after Harry Potter?" Peter nodded, eager to please. Amelia paused to think over his words; he went after a baby because he thought a baby could defeat him. She did not know if she should laugh. That man inspired so much fear people would not dare to say his name, and he was afraid of a baby. "Do you have anything else?" Amelia asked.

Peter slumped in his chair, "Not about the prophecy, but I do know Dumbledore believed it. It's why he put James and Lily in hiding, and Snape was the one to tell Voldemort. I saw while at the Weasley home that he now teaches at Hogwarts. I bet he was the one who told Dumbledore what he did when he realized it was Lily who was being targeted. He was obsessed with Lily in school."

Amelia briefly closed her eyes and processed this information. "Well, if that's all, I will have you moved to the holding cells until the trial, a date that will be set for you in the coming weeks. In that time, I will investigate your story about the prophecy. If there turns out to be one, we will have you housed in a cell with no dementors. Do you have anything else to offer at this time? This will be the only time to do so. Once we begin, you will not be able to change your mind or take back what you have said."

"I'm just so sorry." Peter sobbed, and Amelia could not find it in herself to feel sorry for the man; he was a traitor, a liar, a betrayer. He sold out his best friends, the very people who loved and cherished him, and he wants forgiveness; what a waste.

~

_November 7 th, 1982_

_The Black Family Estate_

_The Drawing Room_

Sirius paced around the drawing-room; it was 4:58, and in two minutes, one of his oldest, and at this point, his only friend would appear, and Sirius was not sure what to expect.

Sirius barely had time to wrap his head around the events that took place the last 24 hours, and while Remus was considered the smart Marauder, Sirius was worried about how he would take this new information.

As the clock struck 5 pm, Sirius watched as Remus arrived. As Remus looked around the room, Sirius had to wonder what did Ragnok write to get him here. Maybe he should have asked to see the letters before they were sent out.

"Padfoot," Remus breathe, seeing his old friend.

"Hey, Moony," Sirius responded, standing tall, trying to project an air of confidence, but his eyes betrayed that strength showing his vulnerability, but he did not have to wait; Remus rushed over and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. The two friends were finally reconnecting after such a long time. After a moment, Remus pulled back. "Not that it's not good to see you, old friend" Remus held him at arm's length. "But what are you doing here? How did you get out of Azkaban, and where is here, to begin with?" Remus looked around the room. "Should I be worried?"

Sirius closed his eyes and allowed a smile to cross his face. Remus never changed. He motioned to the empty chairs, and he and Remus took a seat. "Before I explain, in the letter you received, what did it say?"

Remus reached into a pocket in his shabby cloak and pulled the letter out, handing it to Sirius. Sirius opened the letter and read it over.

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_An urgent matter needs to be discussed with your Account Manager at Gringotts on November 7 th, 1982, at 5:00 pm. This letter will serve as your portkey; please have it in/on your person at the designated time. Due to the Sensitive nature that will need to be discussed, no further information will be provided until the meeting._

_Gringotts Bank,_

_Ragnok_

"I did wonder what he would say to get you here?" Sirius commented, handing the letter back, and Pip popped into the room and poured them both a drink.

Sirius slammed his drink back in one go and waited for Remus to ask his first question. He didn't have to wait long. 

"Can you explain to me what you are doing here? Did you escape?" Remus asked.

Sirius smirked but shook his head. "There is so much to explain to you; I am quite surprised that you don't have your wand trained on me for what happened?"

Remus just gave him a look then looked away ashamed. "You are many things Sirius, but you are not a traitor. I am sorry for ever doubting you. You were no more a traitor than I."

Sirius just smiled at him. "I must admit I was ashamed of my doubts about you myself. But how can I blame your initial thoughts, for all you knew I was their secret keeper."

"Lily explained away my fears, she told me you took the Godfather oath," Remus answered. "I didn't know how their location was leaked until you went after Wormtail. I realized you all must have switched Secret Keepers at the last minute. That is why I wanted to see you, but you refused."

Sirius let out a shuddering breath. "I couldn't face you; I told them to let Wormtail be the secret keeper; it was my fault."

Remus reached over and laid and hand over his. "I never blamed you for what happened, but I did blame you for your actions afterward. I always told you your temper would get the best of you. If you did not kill Wormtail, the truth could have come out."

"That's the second time in two days I was reminded I let my temper control my actions." Sirius sighed, reaching into his pocket, and pulled out two letters and handed them over to Remus. "We don't have much time before we are joined with other people. I need you to read these two letters so you can be up to speed." Remus read them over in silence.

"They know you're innocent; it's official?" Remus confirmed once he was finished.

"Madam Bones pulled me out herself," Sirius smirked. "I became the head of the Family Magic just last night; my recently departed mother must be rolling in her grave." Sirius explained with a laugh. "In a few hours, I will have James and Lily's Will read right here; we'll be joined by everyone who is listed as a beneficiary. I've also asked Madame Bones to come to witness the Will reading firsthand."

"He won't be happy, you know," Remus said.

"He can go take his happiness and shove it up his arse!" Sirius slammed his fists on the table. "That man knew I was innocent. He had the power to free me to grant me a trial, and he did nothing all to ensure he could keep control over Harry."

"This explains why he wouldn't let me see Harry." Remus finally said, placing the letters back on the table. "I asked to see him, but he wouldn't let me, said it wasn't safe."

Sirius shrugged. "That man is a chess player, and we are his pawns. I do not know what he is planning but having control over Harry's future seems to be his goal. I've been thinking all day over this, whatever his game is, it involved Harry or the Longbottom boy to be raised as an orphan."

"Neville? What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Alice and Frank went into hiding at the same time James and Lily did. Their son was born a day before Harry. I heard from my deranged cousin that they were attacked a few days later all-in service to their 'Lord.'" he spat. "I think, Voldemort wanted something from Harry or Neville. Instead of getting James and Lily or Alice and Frank more protection or suggesting them to stay on their family homes with blood wards he placed them in 'hiding' and both families were attacked within days of each other. Both boys will grow up damaged from this lost, and both boys will be in a more manageable form. I do not have all the pieces yet. I am hoping at the reading of the Will, it will shed some light on the situation. It will also show that I have custody of Harry, and I need Amelia to hear that. I could go get him now, I'm pretty sure I know where he would have left him, but I need the law on my side before I do. The elves have already started to get his room ready. The moment the Will reading is done I'm getting Harry. "

Remus took a deep breath. "You don't think…" he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, and Sirius nodded. "She hated Lily and all things Magic. He wouldn't leave Harry there." Remus tried to reason.

"For the Greater Good," Sirius said. "As my letter said, we are all pawns. When he guilted you into infiltrating different werewolf packs, how did he do it."

Remus scoffed and shook his head. "He reminded me of everything he did for me, letting me go to Hogwarts in the first place. That lead to me meeting you, and James." He held his tongue on mentioning Peters' name. "He made me feel like I owed him." He shut his eyes. "I was a pawn."

"We all were, and it cost James, Lily, Frank, and Alice their lives. We will get to the bottom of this. The three main issues I want to tackle right now are, getting Custody of Harry, helping the Ministry any way I can to ensure Voldemort stays dead and bringing the Black Family back to their former glory, minus the blood purity bullshit."

"I'll be happy to assist in any way I can," Remus said.

Sirius laughed. "Like I could do any of this without you. You always paid more attention to this than I did. Another reason I wanted you here early," Sirius reached over, and a stack of papers was sitting on the table and pushed them over to Remus.

"What is this?" Remus asked, looking over the documents.

"It's an employment contract; I had Ragnok send it over first thing this morning. I am going to owe the Goblins my life with how much I am making them work." He laughed.

Remus pushed the papers back to Sirius. "I don't want your money."

"You would be working for it." Sirius amended. "It's not free money, Remus, and it's not a fake job. You will be the Estate Manager, and in that role, you will assist me in basically all Black Family matters. Remus." Sirius sighed, seeing the hesitance in Remus's eyes. "I need you. I cannot do all that I know is waiting for me without your help. When I get Harry, he will need you just as much. I made it a condition of the contract in making you the Estate Manager; if anything happens to me, you will get Harry. Damn the laws about your furry little problem." He chuckled, and Remus cracked a smile.

"Ok, I will do it." Remus agreed.

"That's it!" Sirius exclaimed and reached for a pen and handed it over to Remus and allowed him to sign. "Once my innocence is announced, I will need a new wand, I'm pretty sure they snapped my old one."

"Got it." Remus leaned back in his chair, and for the rest of the time, the old friends planned, caught up, and readied themselves for the work they knew was coming their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it! Chapter 6 is over, and you got to see Sirius and Remus together, how did I do?   
> Cheers!   
> Andrea Rose

**Author's Note:**

> And here is Chapter 1! What do you guys think, I’ve always wanted to write a story like this, and it took me a time to get the outline finished.  
> Who do you think wrote the letter? Let me know in the reviews!!!  
> Much love!  
> AndreaRoseW


End file.
